


...когда его не стало

by Raivolk



Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:45:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2908130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raivolk/pseuds/Raivolk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-сцена. После драки с Экслом Эндерс погибает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...когда его не стало

**Author's Note:**

> Сонгфик по этому клипу:  
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DhXORuYeMpE&index=1&list=FL4c7-iV6Jp--jzzSvp53dow
> 
> Во время чтения рекомендую слушать Shinedown - Call me

Эксл сидит на постели и смотрит в пустоту. Влажное одеяло сброшено на пол, простыни сбились в комок. Он боится закрыть глаза, боится заснуть, потому что во сне он опять увидит ЕГО.

\- Урод ты, Эндерс.  
\- Тебе самое место в мусоре, Эндерс.  
Они смеются и не сразу понимают, что что-то не так. Лишь когда Майкл-Улль, приближаясь, задаёт вопрос: «Эндерс, ты цел?», и слышит в ответ хриплое: «Нет».

Майк медленно, по глотку цедит виски. Впервые алкоголь не помогает забыться. Он не знает, чего больше в его душе: гнева, отчаяния или чувства вины. А ещё впервые бог удачи не знает, что делать, потому что удача ему изменила.

Кровь толчками бьёт из разорванной артерии прямо сквозь его пальцы. Чёрная и густая, как нефть, на белоснежной ткани она расплывается блестящими, рубиновыми пятнами. Растерянный взгляд, тихий выдох: «Чёрт, Эксл…» и Эндерс медленно заваливается обратно в мусор, из которого только что вылез.

Тай сидит в кресле, но не плачет, даже здесь оправдывая своё прозвище – «ледяной мальчик».  
\- Я же помнил, как это было… с Хелль… Что остановиться невозможно, постоянно тянет, зовёт… Крышу сносит начисто. Этому нельзя сопротивляться.  
Майкл медленно опускается рядом. Какие слова тут подобрать? Что сказать? Как утешить? Он неуверенно касается плеча брата, однако тот отдёргивается в сторону, словно от разряда тока.  
\- Ты не виноват…  
\- Виноват! Я знал, каково это, и даже не попытался помочь, поддержать!  
Тайрон болезненно всхлипывает, утыкаясь лицом в ладони.  
\- Последнее, что он от меня слышал, это как я назвал его уродом. Я больше ничего не успел ему сказать. Я…я столько хотел бы ему сказать, Майк!  
Майкл молча обнимает брата и прижимает к себе.

\- Чёрт подери!  
\- Эндерс!  
\- Зажми рану!  
\- Держись брат. Открой глаза.  
\- Эндерс! Открой глаза, брат!  
Майкл мечется, не зная, за что хвататься. Мишель убегает наверх, Эксл вылетает из дома, Эндерс лежит посреди груды досок и штукатурки, разбросав руки, словно сломанная кукла, и закрыв глаза. Даже сейчас на губах у него застыла лёгкая полуулыбка, словно всё это – лишь забавный розыгрыш, и через секунду он очнётся, весело вскрикнет: «Ну, парни, у вас и лица!» Майкл молится, чтобы это было так. Пусть очнётся, пусть кривляется, пусть несёт похабщину и ведёт себя, как последний придурок на Земле.  
Лишь бы живой.

\- Как ты думаешь, он…ну…  
\- Он простил нас.  
Майкл бросает на деда быстрый взгляд и отводит глаза. Пророк понимает без слов.  
\- Как и Браги. У них обоих не было выбора.  
Олаф многое мог бы добавить. Что он и Ингрид предупреждали с самого начала. Что бесполезно терзаться чувством вины, потому что ни у кого из них нет выбора. Потому что такой исход был предрешён с самого начала их божественными сущностями и слабым, безвольным характером Андерса. Вместо этого Олаф молчит, и Майкл ему благодарен. Он итак на пределе. Эта неделя им всем далась нелегко.

\- Нет-нет-нет-нет-нет!!!  
Тай лихорадочно зажимает рану какой-то тряпкой, когда Мишель сбегает вниз, держа в руках Иггдрасиль.  
\- Потяните время, я вызову скорую, - Майк дрожащими пальцами пытается набрать номер, но замирает, услышав голос Мишель.  
\- Не нужно скорой.  
\- Что?  
Она отнимает тряпку от шеи Эндерса и прикладывает ладонь. Джонсоны замирают. Секунда, десять…и ничего не происходит.  
\- Что ты делаешь?  
\- Почему не работает?  
Мишель не отвечает, бледнея на глазах.  
\- Ну, давай же, давай.  
Кровь всё ещё сочится ей в руку слабой струйкой. Её так много! Разве может быть в теле одного человека так много крови?  
\- Смотрите.  
Лёгкое золотистое облачко вырывается изо рта Эндерса и зависает над его лицом.

Всю неделю до похорон Эксл выглядит каким-то…закостеневшим. Он не улыбается и не плачет, а Майкл всё чаще ловит его взгляд. Потерянный, пустой, сломленный, и внутри всё тоскливо сжимается. Экслу давно надо было повзрослеть, но не такой ценой.  
Он срывается на похоронах, когда Майк пытается с ним поговорить.  
\- Это я убил его! Я грёбаный убийца!  
И Майкл сколько угодно может твердить, что Эндерс сам виноват, что он перегнул палку, нарвался и получил по заслугам, но это не отменяет одного простого факта: Эндерс был их братом.  
Тогда же Майк узнаёт, что Гайя уехала. Не захотела жить с убийцей и уехала, даже несмотря на то, что Эндерса она никогда не любила. Зато его любила Идунн.

…Золотоволосый мальчишка бежит к брату навстречу.  
«Майк! Ты вернулся!»  
Обхватывает его за шею и давится словами, пытаясь рассказать разом всё, что произошло в его жизни за то время, пока старшего не было дома…  
«Брату двадцать один год! Я имею право здесь быть!»  
«Ни хрена подобного! Ты приносишь одни только проблемы. Держись от нас подальше, я тебя предупреждал!»

…«Нам стоит, брат мой, быть самими собой»  
«Судьба ничего не решает. Ты делаешь свою судьбу, принимаешь решения»  
«Я решил – мой член станет судьбой первой повстречавшейся мне женщины»  
Мимо них, гремя тележкой, медленно проходит какая-то старуха самого пропитого вида. Они переглядываются и хохочут в голос.  
«Первой не трухлявой женщины. Я найду её»  
«Станешь членом её судьбы?»  
«И будем пить, пока карту не заблокируют»  
Им легко и свободно, и будущее кажется именно таким, светлым и безоблачным. И Тай тянет его в первый же попавшийся дурацкий бар…  
«Почти убил, а потом прямо в больнице бросил? Как можно? Мне теперь всё это разгребать придётся!»  
«Убью нахрен!»  
«Заморозишь что ли?»  
«Спокойно, спокойно. Эндерсу воздастся по его заслугам»

…«Если свяжешься с моим братом, я переверну твой мир наизнанку»…  
…Эндерс привычно кривляется под пристальными взглядами братьев, но лишь один из них ему по-настоящему благодарен. Эксл не может убрать с губ идиотскую улыбку.   
«Я тут младшего братца спаса, великого Одина, чтобы не жил среди мужиков с наколками, желающими быть ему Фригг. Ура, отпразднуем, салют!»  
«Спасибо! Уж очень не хотелось в тюрьму!»  
Эксл подскакивает ближе, медлит, но всё-таки обнимает Эндерса, радостно похлопывает по спине. Сейчас он как никогда счастлив, что у него есть заботливый старший брат, который может решить любую проблему.  
«Ты должен знать: я не горжусь тем, что случилось, ладно? Не знаю, что ты подумаешь, но я буду бороться с этим всеми своими силами, потому что когда я был с Гайей…»  
Красная пелена заволакивает всё перед глазами. Тело в руках кажется легче пушинки.

\- Урод ты, Эндерс.  
\- Тебе самое место в мусоре, Эндерс.  
Он смотрит на пытающегося подняться брата, и первым понимает, что случилось что-то плохое. Предчувствие беды заполняет его изнутри. Однако осознание приходит, лишь когда Эндерс выпрямляется, и Эксл видит бьющую толчками между его пальцев кровь. Братья пытаются помочь, а он убегает, потому что знает больше чем они. Он – Один, и он знает, что сегодня видит Эндерса живым в последний раз.

Эксл сидит на постели и смотрит в пустоту. Он ненавидит свой дар, сохраняющий воспоминания с фотографической точностью. Он не хочет быть богом – эта сила забрала у него любимую девушку и брата. Он боится закрывать глаза, потому что во сне он опять увидит ЕГО живое и улыбающееся лицо.


End file.
